Forever and Almost Always
by Heather Underwood
Summary: HeYa.The tour just ended and Naya comes to a realization, being apart from Heather is too hard, but is she willing to put their friendship on the line to change it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

rating: M

disclaimer: RPF I own nothing. This is just for fun and no disrespect to any of these people. None of these events occurred and are completely fictional.

notes: Looking to make this a long….. angst filled yet romantic and fluffy fic. If you guys like it please please please review! Reviews are my inspiration to write faster!

"Hey Heather, get me coffee why you're in there, would ya please?"Ashley yelled into the kitchen.

It was early and Heather was still in her pajamas. She was in the kitchen getting herself a bowl of cereal because lord knows she cant cook. The tour had just ended and she had only been home for a couple days but it was nice to be in the comfort of her own home again.

"Dude, get your own coffee. I'm busy." Heather yelled back sarcastically.

Heather grabbed her phone from off of the counter and checked her messages for the 3rd time since she had woken up. Nothing. She had been waiting to hear from Naya for a couple days and she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The cast had split off after the final show and everyone decided to take separate vacations. Naya said she was going to head to Vancouver which Heather found strange but she didn't say anything. Heather stopped in Toronto to meet up with some friends on the way back to Los Angeles but she decided to make it a short visit.

"Well, someone's grouchy this morning." Ashley said as she walked into the kitchen.

Heather quickly snapped out of her thoughts and said, "No, I'm fine."

"Alrighty then. What do you have planned for today?" Ashley said trying to change the subject.

"I am supposed to meet up with my vocal coach and then I have a meeting with my publicist." Heather said with a sigh.

"Heather, you just got back. Are you ever going to take a break? You should just take a couple days and go and see Taylor."

"I don't have the time."

"Is everything okay? Is there something wrong with you and Taylor?"

"No… okay kind of."

"What's going on?"

"Well, its just been hard. It's been 6 weeks since I've been on tour and it puts a strain on things. Sometimes a conversation on the phone is more frustrating then not talking at all."

"Which is precisely why you should go see him. Unless you don't want to…"

"I do, I really do but things are just a little rocky and I don't want to make things worse by getting in a big fight or something."

"Okay, you know what? Cancel your plans today. I've got an idea." Ashley said as she skipped out of the room.

" I can't just cancel! Ashley, where are you going?" Heather yelled making sure her voice carried so her roommate could hear her.

"Just make it happen HeMo!" the girl yelled back.

XXXXXXX

Naya sat by the hotel's pool in Vancouver. It had a beautiful view, overlooking the ocean. She couldn't help but love this city. The tour was long and she was finally getting some much needed rest.

Her phone lit up and she grabbed it to find a text from Heather.

*Hey, haven't heard from you in awhile. Hope you are enjoying your vaca!*

Naya started to type back to the girl but she stopped herself and deleted what she had wrote. She put her phone back down beside her and went back to looking at the beautiful view. She wanted to respond to Heather but she knew it was better to just keep her distance for awhile. Things had changed and Naya could feel it.

"Good morning sunshine! Look what I have." she turned around as she heard the voice behind her. It was Telly, with two Mimosa's in his hands.

"Morning. Looks like we are starting early today huh?" Naya said back to him as she reached out for the drink.

"Girl, i don't know whats going on but you look like you're in deep thought. You look like you could use a drink." Telly said as she pulled a chair up beside her. "So, whats going on in that pretty head of yours anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just a bunch of champagne problems" she said with a small chuckle as she raised her glass.

"Oh, I see what you did there. Kudos Ms. Rivera, kudos." he replied as he also raised his glass and clanked it against hers. " So, you gonna tell me or not?"

"There's nothing to tell, really." she said back with a shy grin.

"Okay fine. Since your not gonna spill it I'm gonna guess. Does this have to do something with the text I got from Heather this morning?"

"She text you? Why?"

"She was making sure you were alive since you wont call or text her back. "

Naya just sighed heavily.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Telly continued.

"What?" Naya said with concern. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings for the blond so she started to panic.

"Honey, I know you. I know her. It's very easy to see. Don't be ashamed, I'm not going to tell anyone, it'll be our little secret. So whats the issue?" he said back sweetly.

" I don't know she's straight, or has a boyfriend, or the fact that that we are best friends and it could screw everything up? Take your pick." Naya said. She was still getting over the shock of him figuring it out but she couldn't help the words that were spilling out of her mouth. It was such a relief to talk about it that she put aside the other issues for the moment.

"All valid points." he says back defeated.

"See, I'm fucked." Naya shot back.

"What if she loves you back?" he asks.

Naya just laughed and shook her head. "She doesn't. I just have to give myself a little time to get rid of these feelings and things will go back to normal."

"You and I both know, that's not how it works."

"Well its going to have to work. It's never going to happen and I don't know why I let myself get to this point."

"Why is it all coming out now? Did something happen?"

"When we left Ireland, I finally realized we wouldn't be spending every second of every day together anymore. That's when it hit me….. wait why am I still talking about this? No more. I'm done. This shall never be brought up again, got it?" she asked.

"We'll see about that. I have a feeling that a couple more drinks and you'll be more than happy to tell me about it. I'll be right back." he said as she got up and headed to the bar.

"Its only 9am you know! I'm not really feeling like being wasted by noon!" she yelled at her friend.

He looked back at her laughing and yelled back, " We're on vacation! Loosen up Nay Nay!"

She laughed and picked up her phone. She decided to text Heather back because she knew Heather would suspect something was up if she didn't act semi-normal.

*Vaca is fantastic. Miss you!*

XXXXXXXXXXX

Heather glanced down at her phone to see the text. She smiled then replied-

*Im glad! Miss you too. Call me later okay?*

"Who ya texting? I made you cancel your meetings for a reason. I need your full, undivided attention okay?" Ashley said with sarcasm.

Heather looked up and said, "Where are you taking me? This better be worth me getting my ass chewed out for!" She made sure to avoid the original question her friend had asked.

"You'll see." Ashley said quietly.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the airport and Heather looked over at Ashley with a confused look.

"Wh- what are we doing at the airport?" the blond said.

"You're going to go get your ass on a plane." the girl told her.

"This is crazy Ashley, I don't have clothes or shoes or anything for that matter! I have appointments all week, I cant just go see Taylor."

"Who said anything about Taylor? Go do something for yourself for a change. I packed a suitcase for you, its in the trunk. You've lost sight of the things that really matter. You are stressed out and you need to take a little time to sort yourself. "

"Im fine really. You packed me a suitcase? Where am I going to go? Are you coming too?"

"No, I'm not coming. You'll be fine! Oh, and your going to Vancouver to go see Naya." Ashley said as she started to hand her best friend a bunch of things. "Here is your passport. Now go get a ticket. You need a few days to relax."

"You planned this all out? Does Naya even know I'm coming?"

"No she doesn't know. Yes, I planned it out, kind of, not really. You know what, stop asking questions, just give me hug and leave." Ashley said light- hearted.

Heather leaned over and hugged the girl. She got out of the car and said "Thanks Ash."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_3 hours later_

"Did you hear who is coming to Vancouver to meet us?" Telly asked Naya. The pair had decided to grab lunch at a restaurant downtown.

"No, who?" Naya replied as she sipped her water. She decided to stop drinking after the third mimosa because Telly's plan had worked and she was starting to get over emotional.

"I surprised you didn't get a text! I'm just going to let you see." he responded.

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean… but okay…" Naya said back with her eyebrow raised.

" You'll see. We are gonna have fun!" he said with a smirk.

She raised her eyebrow at him then continued to eat. They talked and finished their lunches then headed back to hotel. It was an absolutely beautiful day in the city and they decided that later they were going to go out to a club.

Once they arrived at the hotel they didn't even get through the lobby before Naya realized who Telly was talking about earlier.

"Naya!" Mark yelled out.

"Mark what are you doing here?" she said as she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Well Telly told me you guys were out here and I decided I needed to get away. Cory is coming into town tomorrow so I figured I'd come hang out!" he said as he smiled. He kept his arm wrapped around her waist and they both faced towards Telly.

" That's awesome! We are going to go downtown to a club a little later if you want to come with." Naya said as she looked up at him. She gestured towards her friend to make sure he was okay with Mark coming with them.

"Ya, it's going to be a ton of fun, you should come with!" Telly said enthusiastically.

"Alright, sounds perfect." Mark said with a smile. He then continued, "I'm going to go throw my stuff in the room and then get a beer. You guys want to come hang out?"

"Ya for sure. I'll be outside by the pool. They have a great bar here next to the pool and it has an amazing view." Naya said.

"I actually have some stuff I need to go take care of but I'll meet up with you guys a little later." Telly said.

At that point Naya became a little hesitant of being alone with Mark. She loved the boy and they were great friends now but they did have a history. She hadn't been alone with him since they decided to just be friends.

"Oh please, we're on vacation. Just come have a drink." Naya said back to Telly.

"I'm a very important man. I have urgent issues that need my attention!" he playfully said back. "You guys go have fun and I'll meet up with you before we go to the club."

Naya decided to make the best of the situation and decided to join Mark for a coupe of drinks. Mark and Telly both headed to their rooms and Naya headed to the small deck by the bar on the balcony of the hotel. She grabbed a drink and sat down at a table. Her phone was the only thing to keep her entertained until Mark got there, so she just decided to scroll through her twitter feed and see what her cast-mates were up to.

She could't help but take those few minutes and think about Heather. The whole situation made her sick to her stomach. Heather and Naya were very close but she doubted that Heather knew about her feelings towards her. Was it really worth risking their friendship to tell the blond her true feelings? She knew that she couldn't because of Heather's boyfriend. They had been together for about 5 years now and Naya knew Heather cared about him deeply. Who was she to think she could even interfere with a relationship like that?

"Hey." Mark said as she sat down across the table from her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize he was already at the bar and got a beer.

"Oh hey." she replied.

"So how are things? I haven't even seen you in a whole 5 days!" he laughed.

"Couldn't be better. The tour was amazing and now I'm on vacation."

"Ya, the tour was so awesome this year!"

XXXXXXX

_"Can you even believe it's over? Wow, tonight was amazing!" Naya said to Heather. The girls had just got back to their hotel room in Dublin._

_"I still can't believe that you came on stage and kissed me!" Heather said back as she laughed._

_"You know that I had to. It was so sad to see you get rejected every time you wanted to kiss Darren! Plus the fans went crazy. It was so worth it." _

_" Ya, it was priceless that's for sure." Heather said as she sat down on the couch._

_"I hope I didn't freak you out. Was it too much? You're acting kind of weird." Naya said. It was easy to be direct with her best friend because she knew that Heather would answer truthfully._

_"No, of course not Nay… That's not it." Heather said back. Her tone was quiet and it slightly worried Naya._

_"Whats wrong then?" Naya said as she sat next to the girl._

_"I just have a lot going on right now and I need to get back to LA. I'm just stressed." the blond put her head down and avoided eye contact with the other girl._

_"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Naya responded._

_"No, I'm fine." Heather said._

_"Okay then." Naya said as she got up and walked towards the door._

_"Wait, where are you going? Why are you mad?" Heather said to the girl._

_"I'm not mad. I know that when you shut down like this you need a little space. I'm going to go get us coffee." Naya as she turned around._

_Heather put her head down again and took a second to respond. As soon as Naya turned around and her hand grabbed the door knob Heather spoke, "It's Taylor. I feel like things are slipping away." The blond started to cry._

_Naya walked back over and sat down next to her. She put her arms around her best friend and whispered, "It'll all work out."_

_"I don't know if it will this time, and I don't know if I want it to anymore." the blond said back. She got her tears under control and reached down and grabbed Naya's hand. She intertwined their fingers and squeezed tight._

_In that moment Naya felt it. She understood what the little moments of flirting and joking around really were. It was that moment Naya realized that she wanted Heather. The real question was did Heather want her just as much? Naya was too scared to make a move so she let the moment slip away._

_XXXXXXXXX_

The flight from LA to Vancouver is about two and a half hours. Considering she didn't have a ticket and had to wait till the next open flight, it actually took her about 8 hours to get there. Heather spent the entire time thinking about what she was going to do. Things weren't great with Taylor and she didn't know if she had enough fight in her left to fix things. She tried to concentrate and think about Taylor but her mind kept drifting back to Naya. Things hadn't been normal since the tour ended but she didn't know exactly why. There was no big moment that she could recall that Naya could be mad about, so why was she so distant?

Before she knew it the plane had landed and she made her way through customs. She grabbed her bags and got in a taxi. Telly had mentioned the name of the hotel they were staying at earlier when they were texting so she told the cabbie to take her there.

When she pulled up to the hotel she grabbed her things again and headed inside. She decided to call Telly before she checked in.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey! Guess what?"

"You flew out to Canada to come see me."

"Can you see me or something? Or was that just a really good guess?"

"Wait what? Are you joking? You're seriously here?"

"Yes I am here. Get your ass down here to the lobby and come see me!"

"Uh… okay! Im on my way! Bye!"

"Bye!"

About a minute later she saw the guy running down the stairs and flying into her arms. She hugged him back tightly then said, " Surprise!"

"Heather what the hell are you doing here?" Telly said.

" I decided I needed a vacation. Actually, I was kind of forced in to coming. Ashley literally made me get on a plane." she said as she laughed.

"Well I'm glad! You are just in time! Everyone is getting ready to go out the club here in a little bit! You should come with."

"Oh boy, I still have to check in. Not to mention, I don't even know if I have club appropriate clothes. Ashley packed my suitcase so god knows whats in there."

"Ashley packed your suitcase?"

"Like I said, she ambushed me and literally forced me to come out here." Heather said as she laughed. Telly nodded in approval and then Heather said, " So is Naya up in her room?"

"She should be! Her room number is 312. You should go see her after you check in. She is going to die." he said back. He tried to contain his laughter because he knew Naya was going to freak out. He couldn't help find it comical that she had shown up hours after the other surprise guest.

"I know she is going freak." Heather laughed back.

"Okay I am going to leave you to it but I'll call you or Naya when everyone's ready." the man said back to her.

"See you later." Heather said as she gave him another hug. Telly headed back to his room and Heather checked in at the front desk. After getting everything worked out she went up to her room and set her things down. She was conveniently on the same floor as Naya. After throwing her things in her room she went to room 312 and knocked on the door. She was so excited to see the look on her best friends face when she realized Heather had flown all the way out to come see her.

A few seconds later the door opened and Heather was surprised to see it wasn't Naya, but Mark instead. He was shirtless and just in a pair of basketball shorts.

"Oh my god! Mark? What are you doing here?" Heather said. She was genuinely confused and it didn't even cross her mind that Naya was in the room with him.

"I'm on vacation! What are youuuuu doing here HeMo?" he replied.

"Same! I came out to see Naya, but I think Telly told me the wrong room number." She said as she laughed.

Mark put his head down and blushed then yelled back into the room, " Naya, someone's here for you!"

Heather raised her eyebrow in confusion as she saw the girl appear behind Mark. She was wearing a short black silk robe and clearly had nothing on underneath. She was just tying it as she was walking, so Heather knew that they had just slept together.

Naya felt her heart drop as soon as she saw the blond. She started to panic but managed to get a few words out, "Heather, what the.."

"WOW! Okay… Hi Naya." the blond said as she hid her face with her hand and turned just enough so she couldn't see them. " I am just going to go now. I'm sorry to interrupt. I am in room 334 if you want to come see me later. Bye!" she said as she walked away quickly.

"Bye!" Mark yelled down the hall then closed the door.

"Shit!" Naya said loudly as she ran to get her clothes. She was getting dressed as fast as she could.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"Nothing, just get your clothes and go please. This shouldn't have happened again. I've had way too much to drink and I-"

Mark cut her off and said, "Naya, it's fine. Calm down. I'm going to get my clothes and we can pretend like this never happened."

Naya took a deep breath then said, "Thank you…"

XXXXXXX

Heather sat down on the bed in her room and tried to comprehend what she had just seen. She could feel her blood boiling and she didn't understand why.

_Am I seriously mad about Mark and Naya sleeping together? What's wrong with me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry…. writers block and busy life haha but I am back and in full force! So lets do this and please please please make sure to review! Chapter 4 should be posted tomorrow so keep an eye out!

Heather sat on the bad and sorted through her thoughts. She was upset that Mark and Naya had slept together but she was more upset that Naya didn't tell her what was going on. Was that why she was acting so funny lately? Is that why she was distancing herself?

She decided to move out to the deck and take a look at the scenery but as soon as she got up there was a knock at the door. She knew it was Naya so she took a deep breath then headed to the door to see her friend standing on the other side.

"Hey." Naya said simply. It was obvious that she was still embarrassed.

"Hi." Heather responded then invited the girl in. She closed the door behind them and the two girls went and sat side by side on the bed.

There was a long silence before Naya finally said, " I'm sorry you had to see that. I-"

Heather cut the girl off, "Naya you don't have to apologize. It's your life and if you still have feelings for Mark thats okay. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"No, no, no I do not have feelings for him. Trust me, it was just a mistake. I had a little too much to drink and he was there…" Naya replied.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Heather, seriously. It's nothing." Naya interrupted.

"Okay…" Heather said. Naya was clearly upset and Heather didn't understand why. She didn't want to press the issue any further so she decided to just drop it.

Things were silent again until Naya realized the more important issue, "Wait, why are you here?"

"Ashley thought it would be good for me to get away for a couple days so I decided to come up here and see you! Are you not excited to see me?" she teased. She playfully slapped Naya's arm and the two girls laughed.

"Of course I am excited to see you!" Naya said as she pulled the girl into a hug. She knew that the words she had just said weren't exactly the truth. Part of her missed Heather so much and she was just excited that the girl was in her presence. The other part of her was scared because she knew that she had been pushing her friend away because the feelings were too much and by her being here it stirred up all of those emotions again.

"Are you coming out to the club with us tonight?" Naya said.

"I don't know. It's kind of been a long day." Heather said. She knew that things were slightly awkward at the moment between the two of them and going out to the club with Naya, Mark, Telly, and everyone would be a challenge.

"Okay, that wasn't really a question. You are coming, get your ass dressed." Naya said. She got up off the bed and stood with her hand on her hip.

Heather sighed then said, " Fine, anything for you Nay. Do me a favor though? Go find the hottest dress you have and put it on."

Naya stood in confusion for a moment. She could feel herself blush and her heartbeat rapidly increase. She then said, "What?Why…"

" Because, if you are dragging me out to a club, we are to make all of those boys jealous." Heather said.

Naya just looked at her and laughed. She tried to keep her cool but the flirting was a lot to handle. She had just admitted to herself that she had feelings for the girl and it wasn't making things easier with comments like that.

" Okay, then." Naya said. She turned and headed to go back to her room. She stumbled a little bit on her way to the door still feeling the effects of the alcohol she had drank earlier that night.

"Still a little tipsy I see." Heather said as she followed her and laughed.

"This is just the beginning." Naya said as she opened the door. She knew she was going to have to be a lot more drunk to be able to deal with the night she was about to have.

XXXXXX

_A few hours later at the club_

Naya, Heather, Telly, Mark, and a few other people were sitting in a booth in the corner of the club. Things seemed normal and they were enjoying themselves. Naya and Mark occasionally caught each others eye but quickly looked away. Heather would giggle a little bit every time she saw it happen.

Heather had a couple drinks but Naya was knocking them back one after another. Heather and Naya were sitting side by side so by the time Naya was on her 4th Heather decided to tell her to slow down.

"Naya, easy there. I refuse to hold your hair back all night when we get back to the hotel." Heather said sarcastically. Of course, if it came down to it, Heather would take carry her home if she had to.

Naya just glared at her and took another sip of her drink. Heather rolled her eyes then stood up.

She stuck her hand out to Naya and said " Come on. Enough of this sitting around, we need to get our dance on."

Naya took one last sip of her drink then stood up. She hoped that if she was drunk enough she could just forget her feelings and just dance. Heather took the lead and pulled her out on to the floor and Naya followed. Before they knew it the rest of the group was following them out to dance.

The music was loud and Naya didn't focus on anything besides Heather. She didn't even realize that her friends were right behind them on the floor. At first Heather and her danced face to face. She studied the girls movements and tried to mirror them. Both of the girls laughed at one another knowing that Heather was testing the girl. Suddenly Heather put her hands on Naya's waist and turned her around pulling her closer to her body. Once Heather got Naya into position she put her hands on her hips pacing her to match her own movements.

Naya breathed heavily. She felt Heather behind her slowly grinding. The girls had danced many times together just like this but it was different now. As much as Naya was trying to drown her thoughts with alcohol they were still there. Her heart raced and she couldn't help but thinking of how much she just wanted to turn around and kiss the girl right there.

Heather just enjoyed the moment. The girl fit so perfectly in to the curve of her body and Heather couldn't help but tease her a little bit. She slid her hands down to her thighs and back up to her hips. She was in control but she could feel Naya giving into her silent commands a little more than normal. She could feel that Naya was craving her touch so she put her head on her shoulder and pulled the girl further into her body. Naya tilted her head back and put her hands on top of the other girls.

It was heated. The two girls clearly were clearly lost in the moment and everything else faded away. Heather could feel her heart start to race as well which slightly confused her. She had danced with so many girls but this wasn't just anyone. It was her best friend, the girl she knows better than anyone else, and she knew that Naya was acting different in this moment. This wasn't just dancing it was something deeper.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Naya's hands found her hair. The smaller girl reached back and tangled her fingers in her long blond locks. Naya played with her hair for a few more moments then removed her hands and placed them back on top of Heather's. Heather found herself singing so she placed her lips close to Naya's ear and repeated the lyrics. Naya could feel herself melt when the other girls lips met her ear.

A few feet away Telly and Mark were watching the girls. They looked at each other and Mark had a smirk on his face. Telly just shook his head. He knew that Naya was too caught up in the moment and she might do something that she regretted considering she was drunk. He slowly moved over to the girls then loudly said, "Mind if I cut in?"

The two girls dancing stopped immediately as if they were guilty of something. Telly grabbed Naya and twirled her around swiftly. Heather laughed then turned to her other friends behind them and continued dancing. Her thoughts were racing.

_What just happened? Oh my god that was so hot. Wait, what? That's Naya, snap out of it Heather._

A few feet away Heather noticed Naya and Telly were talking closely while dancing.

"Why'd you cut in!" Naya said.

"You know why Naya. You are drunk, you don't want that going further than it just did." he said.

"I am not drunk." she replied back. He let out a chuckle but she continued talking, "What if I wanted it to go farther? Did you see that? She wants me."

"Thats not what you said earlier." he reminded her.

She huffed then said, " I-"

"Do you want to go get some air?" Telly said.

"Not really." She said back.

He rolled his eyes then stopped dancing. He grabbed her hand then lead her over to the group of friends. He leaned over and whispered to Heather, " I'm taking Naya out for some air. Be right back."

"I'll take her. You stay here." she said back.

"Are you sure?" Telly said back surprised.

"Ya, I got her." she said back with a smile. She grabbed Naya's hand from Telly and headed towards stairs.

Naya didn't understand what was going on but she just went with it. She followed Heather up the stairs to the roof where there was a lounge area, gripping her hand tightly.

When they got to the roof, Heather led Naya to a free couch. They two girls sat down side by side. The roof was much more quiet and all you could here was the faint music from inside.

" I need another drink." Naya said as she stood up. Heather quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"No you don't Nay." Heather said as she laughed.

Naya pouted and Heather just laughed harder. She reached down and grabbed the smaller girls hand and squeezed it tight. Naya smiled and forgave her friend instantly for not letting her leave.

"It's such a pretty night." Heather said.

"Not as pretty as you." Naya said playfully. She readjusted their hands so their fingers were now intertwined.

"Wow that was cheesy." Heather said as she laughed. "Are you okay Naya?"

" I'm fine." Naya said back. Naya thought she was speaking clearly but in reality she was slurring a little bit.

"It's just that you never drink this much. Don't get me wrong you can hold your liquor but you've had a ton. Is something bothering you? Is it Mark?" Heather said.

Naya found herself unexpectedly snapping back at the girl, "No!" She realized that she was being harsh so she took a breath then continued, "No, it's not Mark at all."

"Then whats going on? You always tell me Naya…" Heather said.

"I just don't know what to do." Naya found herself saying. She knew she shouldn't even be talking because she didn't want to say something she would regret but she couldn't stop herself.

"What do you mean?" Heather said with concern.

" I like dancing with you." Naya said back sweetly.

" Aw honey, I like dancing with you too!" Heather said back. She took the comment at face value and didn't think anything of it.

"Can we just go back in and dance again? I really want to dance." Naya said. She knew that if Heather were to ask her anymore questions she wouldn't be able to sensor herself.

"We just got out here. Do you want to talk about whats going on?" Heather said.

"Nope I just want to dance." Naya said as she stood up. She caught her heel on the concrete at just the wrong able and found herself falling. Heather quickly stood up and caught the girl.

"I've got you." Heather said as she helped Naya regain her stability,

Naya just smiled up at the other girl. "Okay let's go!"

XXXXXX

After a few hours of dancing the group headed back to the hotel. The rest of the time they had spent at the club, the girls kept their distance and decided to get their dancing fix with a group of people rather than each other. Naya knew that if she were to dance with Heather again she would be tempted to rip off her clothes right there on the floor. As for Heather she wanted to dance with Naya again to regain the feeling of the intensity she had experienced but she didn't get the chance. Heather had a couple more drinks to try to get her mind off of what happened but it didn't help much. She stared Naya down the entire night trying to figure out what she was feeling but she couldn't quite put the pieces together.

When they arrived back at the hotel everyone parted ways except for Naya and Heather. Naya was still extremely drunk and was having trouble walking. Heather had her hand firmly around Naya and guided her back to Heather's room. Naya decided it would be a good idea to sing loudly through the halls as they were walking back and Heather couldn't help but laugh.

"Naya, shhh. It's like 3 am, people are sleeping." Heather whispered as she laughed.

The comment only made Naya sing louder to spite her friend. Heather quickly stopped i the middle of the hall and placed her hand over Naya's mouth.

"Seriously. Shhh." Heather said with a smile.

When the girls finally reached the room, Heather fumbled around her purse for the room key. She finally found it and the girls entered the room. Heather went over to the bed and took off her heels and tossed them on the ground. Naya propped herself on the wall and just stared at the girl.

"You're staring." Heather said to the girl playfully.

"So?" Naya responded. She couldn't help flirting with the girl.

Heather's phone started buzzing inside her purse and she quickly grabbed it out. It was a text from Taylor.

*Hey babe, I know its late and your probably sleeping but I just wanted to say I miss you. Call me okay? Love you.*

She took the phone and tossed it to the other side of the bed in frustration.

"Let me guess." Naya said.

Heather quickly changed the subject, "So do you want to sleep in here tonight or go back to your room?"

"Taylor is making you mad still?" Naya said ignoring the question.

Heather didn't respond, she just got up and walked over to the door leading to the balcony. She opened the door to cool the room off and walked back over to Naya. "Does it matter?"

Heather was standing a few feet in front of the girl with her arms crossed. Naya raised and eyebrow not understanding why the girl was upset.

" Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just wondering." Naya said with a shrug.

" I'm not mad." Heather said. Her arms were still crossed and her face said something different from what she was telling Naya.

" Yes you are. Okay, again I'm sorry. I'm going to go back to my room." Naya said as she turned and started walking towards the door.

"Why do you do that?" Heather said loudly. Naya stopped and turned around then Heather continued, " You always walk out on me when you think I'm mad. I'm not mad."

Naya just stared at Heather blankly not knowing how to respond. Heather was obviously more frustrated now and Naya didn't want to get into an argument but once again she found words just slipping out that she wish she could just keep in.

"He doesn't deserve you Heather. I don't understand why you keep letting this happen." she said.

Heather was taken back by the statement. Naya was always there to comfort her and tell her things were okay but this was the first time she had expressed her opinion about the situation.

"What do you mean?" Heather said.

"Nothing. I should go." Naya said. She felt the tears forming in her eyes. She knew that Heather should be with her not Taylor. She wanted more than anything just to take care of the girl and comfort her but it was too hard now. Naya turned around and headed for the door.

"Naya, stop." Heather said as she grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Tell me what you mean."

Things were starting to click in Heather's head. Naya started crying and she understood why but refused to believe it until she heard it.

"Don't make me Heather, please." Naya said as the tears started to run down her cheek.

"Naya, why are you crying? Please just tell me." Heather said. She lifted her hand and gently wiped the tears away. Naya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Every time Heather touched her now her skin was in fire, no matter how brief the contact was.

"I should really go." Naya said as she opened her eyes.

"Just say it. I need to hear you say it." Heather responded. She knew exactly what Naya was going to say but she still needed to hear it.

" I'm in love with you." Naya said almost immediately. " I know that I'll never get the opportunity to show you what you deserve to be treated like but just know, there is someone out there that can take care of you better than him." she said as she took a step back. She couldn't believe she had actually said it and she knew things would never be the same.

Heather stood there in shock for a moment. This girl who meant the world to her was standing in front of her clearly broken by the words she had just said. It broke Heather's heart to hear Naya say that she wouldn't get the chance to love her.

Naya realized that Heather wasn't going to respond so she turned around one final time to leave. She didn't even get a foot before she felt the wrist grab her and spin her again. This time Heather gently pushed Naya against the wall and closed the space between their bodies. She placed a hand on the shorter girl's cheek and slowly leaned into her lips. She kissed her passionately and Naya returned it with the same force. In that moment Naya felt a weight lift of her shoulders and was happier than she had ever been in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy! And please please please review!

After a few minutes the girls were still against the wall. Heather slowed down the kisses then moved down to Naya's neck. She lightly kissed the soft skin which made the other girl moan softly. Naya was so caught up in the moment she couldn't focus or think of anything else than the other girls lips touching her skin. For so long she had wanted this moment and now it was finally here.

Heather briefly stopped and placed her forehead against Naya's. She looked deep into the beautiful brown eyes of the girl standing in front of her and smiled. In that second when Heather stopped kissing Naya, thoughts started flowing through Naya's head again. She felt herself panic. What just happened? Is this Heather saying she loved her too? An overwhelming sense of panic took over her so she gently pushed Heather away.

" Whats wrong?" Heather said with concern.

" I just don't want you to hate me in the morning." Naya replied.

Heather once again leaned into Naya and kissed her softly. "Naya, I could never hate you. Ever." she said against the other girls lips. Heather gently stroked Naya's hair.

" You're still with Taylor. I need to , I am so sorry for putting you in this position." Naya said as she put her head down.

Heather took a step back after she registered what Naya said. Technically she was cheating on Taylor right now and as much as she didn't want Naya to leave, she knew that this wasn't the right time for this conversation to transpire. They had both been drinking and were acting on impulse rather than thinking of the consequences.

Naya took one final look at Heather then headed back to her room. No words were spoken and Heather didn't stop the girl from leaving this time. She just stood there silently trying to comprehend what just took place. She turned of all the lights and just went and laid in her bed.

_Why didn't I stop her? _

When Naya reached her room she broke down in tears. One thing would haunt her mind for the rest of the night…

_She didn't say she loved me back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naya heard a loud pounding at the door. She didn't sleep well the night before because her mind was racing. She looked over at the clock next to the bed and it read 12pm.

She managed to yell out, "Go away!."

"It's noon Naya! I know your hung over but get your ass out of bed and come to the door!" Telly yelled.

Naya groaned then rolled out of bed. On the way to the door she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was still in her dress from the night before, her makeup was smeared from crying all night, and her hair was a mess of tangled curls. Once she opened the door Telly let out a small laugh.

"Rough night?" he said.

She just sighed and headed back to the bed. Once she laid down she pulled the covers over her head and shut her eyes tight. The man followed her and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

" I'm never leaving this bed again so don't even ask." Naya mumbled.

" Take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs with a Bloody Mary ready to go." he replied.

" No thanks." Naya said.

" Seriously, get up." Telly said as he patted her legs through the covers, then stood up.

The girl just laid there, motionless and didn't say a word. Naya felt sick to her stomach and she couldn't tell if it was from the hang over or remembering what happened last night. She didn't want to go downstairs and see Heather and have to act like nothing happened.

" Fine, but your wasting a beautiful day." he said as she started to leave.

" Is Heather downstairs waiting?" Naya said as she pushed the covers down just enough to see him.

" No, I haven't seen her yet." he said. He then looked at her suspiciously and said, "Why, did something happen?"

She just stayed silent. It was hard enough to think about what happened much less to talk about it.

Telly's eyes lit up in surprise, "Naya!"

"It was a mistake okay. She is going to hate me forever and I just never want to leave this bed okay?" the girl said.

" You have to see her sometime. Plus, she won't hate you. It's Heather… she couldn't be mad if she tried."

Naya slowly sat up and she started to cry. She knew that if Heather felt the same way she would have come after her. All she wanted was her friend back and to the thought of their friendship ruined over one kiss was too much to take.

Telly hugged the girl tightly then whispered, "If it's meant to be, you two will find your way back to each other. For all you know she is just waiting for you to come downstairs Naya. You are going to get ready and you are going to face this."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naya took a long shower to help wash away the pain of the hangover. After doing her hair quickly and putting on a fresh layer of makeup she was ready to face the day. About an hour after Telly left her room she made her way down to pool to meet him. She thought about going to Heather's room to see if she was there but she decided to just go straight downstairs instead. When she reached the pool she saw Telly and all of her friends around a table drinking but there was no sign of Heather. She didn't know whether to be relieved that she didn't have to face her yet or worried that she had taken off.

"Hey look who's finally here. You look much better." Telly said as her patted the open seat next to him.

Naya just smiled and walked over to the seat. Almost as soon as sat down Telly pulled his phone out. He scrolled through the messages then discretely slid the phone over to Naya. It was a text from Heather.

* Hey, I'm going to downtown Vancouver for the day. I have some stuff I need to take care of. I'll be back later tonight. - Heather*

* You just got here and you are on vacation remember? Are you okay? - Telly*

* I don't know. I just need some time. Do me a favor? Don't tell Naya okay? - Heather*

Naya felt her heart drop. It was obvious that Heather wasn't okay and she felt extremely guilty. She slid the phone back over to Telly and just gave him a disappointed look.

" I'll be back in a minute." Naya said as she stood up. She walked over by the bar and pulled out her phone. She knew she had to call Heather and get this situation resolved before it spiraled out of control. The call rang all the way to Heather's voicemail so Naya decided not to leave a message.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Heather, just calm down okay?" Ashley's voice said from the other side of the phone. Heather decided to go downtown by herself and do some shopping to clear her head. She had just grabbed a cup of coffee and headed back out to the street.

" Am I just supposed to act like nothing happened? I wasn't expecting this when I came out here." Heather said back.

" Maybe it was just a drunken mistake. Whatever you do just remember she's your best friend. If you leave or intentionally ignore her it's going to make the situation worse." Ashley replied.

" It wasn't a mistake." Heather said.

The phone was silent for a second then the other girl replied, " I know. Okay, listen… what you should do is just go see her. Be casual and don't bring it up, if she wants to talk about it she will, but make sure you're calm. Heather, this is a tough situation. If you have feelings for both of them you are eventually going to have to choose, just make sure not to damage your friendships in the process." Ashley said.

" I don't want to have to choose Ash. This is horrible!"

" Take some time, think it over. I'll be here for you no matter what just make sure whatever decision you make, you're doing for yourself."

"Thanks, okay I should go but I'll call you later."

" Bye, Heather."

"Later."

Heather now had a lot to think about. On one hand she had this guy that she loved so much and had been with for so long, but she felt like things were falling apart. Then there was her best friend, who she loved so much and had been there for her through thick and thin. She didn't even know Naya had feelings for her until last night but when they kissed it felt right.

She just walked down the street lost in her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Heather returned to the hotel. It was about 8pm and everyone had already had dinner and were preparing to go to another club. Heather couldn't believe that she had wasted the whole day by herself but she just decided to go to her room and relax.

After twenty minutes or so Heather's phone vibrated on the nightstand. She glanced over and saw a text from Telly.

* Hey are you alive? We miss you! Anyway we are headed out to a new club in about an hour, are you in?*

She thought about what Ashley had said earlier about avoiding Naya and realized that's exactly what she was doing. She had to see her sometime and why not go out and have a couple drinks to relax?

* Yes, I am alive. Just got back… I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour*

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naya was stressed. She knew Heather was avoiding her but felt like no matter what she did she couldn't fix the situation so she decided to just put it on the back burner for now.

She rifled through her suitcase and found a knee-high light pink dress that was her favorite. After a fresh layer of makeup and curling her hair she decided she was ready to go. She grabbed a pair of simple black heels and a black clutch then headed downstairs to meet the group. Naya felt good. If Heather was going to avoid her, she was going to show her exactly what she was missing. When she waked out of the elevator she saw her group of friends standing around talking.

When Telly first caught a glimpse of her he turned around and said, "Damn girl, you like fine tonight."

Naya blushed and laughed gently then she saw Heather emerge from the back of the group. The girls locked eyes and Naya could feel her heart drop to her stomach. Heather was wearing a knee-high, tight, sparkly black dress paired with silver heels. Her hair was down and straight and makeup perfect. She looked like a goddess.

"Everybody ready to go? Cars are waiting outside." Telly said.

Everyone nodded and they all headed towards the door. Heather kept eye contact with Naya for a few more seconds but turned around as soon the group started walking. When Naya saw her turn around she could feel her heart break a little. All she wanted Heather to do was acknowledge her and let her know things were okay but instead she just walked away.

The girls ended up in two different cars for the ride to the club which was a relief on both girls parts. Once they arrived they all went inside but headed straight upstairs to a little VIP balcony that overlooked the whole club. There was bottles of wine and hard liquor already there waiting for them and once they all sat down, no one wasted any time getting the drinks poured.

Naya decided to take a glass of red wine while Heather started in on the Patron. Heather and Naya sat on the same couch but with 3 people between them. The music was loud and Naya was enjoying this club. It was very modern and hip. The amount of people there was insane but no one seemed to notice that there were celebrities there which was a nice change.

Heather stayed silent on the other side of the couch knocking back shots of tequila and before she knew it she was 5 deep. She wasn't going easy tonight, she needed a release. She occasionally sat forward and discretely glanced at Naya who looked oddly relaxed. She had her legs crossed and she casually sipped on her glass of wine. Heather knew that when Naya was hung over she never drank as much the next night so she was pacing herself.

After an hour Naya decided she wanted to step out to the balcony. All the big clubs in Vancouver seemed to have perfect views of the city and she couldn't help but wanting to see what this club had to offer. She took her glass of wine and headed out by herself. Heather watched her walk out and was curious where she was going so she figured this would be a good opportunity to get her alone, so she followed her.

When Heather found the balcony she saw Naya standing by herself by the railing with what appeared to be a cigarette in her hand. She just stopped and took a moment to look at the girl and appreciate her best friend. She looked beautiful tonight and Heather couldn't help but stare. Her heart started racing when she realized she had to talk to her because she didn't know exactly what to say yet. There were a few other people outside but they all seemed busy in their own conversations.

Heather decided to just play it by ear so she walked up behind the girl and softly said, " A cigarette huh? Thats a really rare sight Nay Nay."

Naya quickly dropped it and stepped on it as she tuned around to see the blond, " I was just…. stressed."

Heather walked up next to the girl and leaned her body against the rail. She looked deep into Naya's eyes and said, "Hi Naya."

"Hi, Heather." Naya said back playfully. She could feel her heart race and she knew Heather was trying to be serious.

Heather smiled, then said, " I should have said that earlier, I wanted to say it to you all day."

Naya smiled and she felt Heather grab her hand. She intertwined their fingers and let her thumb gently caress Naya's knuckles.

"You know I love you right?" Heather said as her face became increasingly serious.

Naya's heart dropped once again. She got the feeling she used to have when a boy said that the relationship just wasn't working and was breaking up with her. This was different though and she knew that, but she couldn't help but fear the worst.

"Ya." Naya quietly said as she averted her eyes to the ground.

" Naya look at me." Heather said as she used her free hand to gently lift Naya's chin. Naya had tears forming and Heather panicked. It killed her to see Naya like this.

She could feel the world around start to spin and she wasn't sure if it was from the tequila or her nerves.

" Im sorry I was gone today and that I didn't return your calls." Heather said.

" I figured you had left or something." Naya said.

" I just needed to think. I didn't want to make a decision I would regret." Heather said.

" Do you regret last night?" Naya asked.

Heather didn't hesitate, she didn't skip a beat and said, " Absolutely not."

Naya smiled gently. In that moment she gained a little hope that her feelings were not unrequited.

" Naya, I love you." Heather said. It was gentle, sweet and honest. Those words that weren't said last night haunted Naya but now she didn't care. She said it back.

Heather slowly leaned in and gently kissed the girl. When she pulled away Naya said, " I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the night was casual and Heather and Naya danced a few times. They weren't all over each other but at least they weren't sitting on opposite sides of the room. When the girls headed back to the hotel they ended up in Naya's room this time. As soon as the door closed they kissed passionately. Heather slowly pushed Naya against the wall and trailed light kisses on her collarbone. The shorter girl moaned in approval.

" Does this mean you're staying in here tonight?" Naya panted out.

" Yes, I am so staying." Heather said softly between the kisses.

Heather worked back up to Naya's mouth and bit Naya's lip gently. She then slid her tongue over lit and Naya granted her access. Naya slipped her hands down Heather's back and slowly unzipped her dress. As the dress slowly fell she slid her hands up and down the girls toned back feeling every inch of skin she could. Heather then returned the favor by sliding the straps of Naya's dress over her shoulders. She left a trail of kisses down Naya's shoulders as she slowly got them off. She then gently slid the dress off and Naya lifted her feet one at a time stepping out of it. As soon as it was off Heather tossed it across the room.

Naya then did the same with Heather leaving the two girls in just their underwear and heels. Heather grabbed Naya and slowly lead her to the bed. That would be just the start of the night that would change both of their lives in a big way.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Heather woke to the sound of her phone going off on the nightstand. She glanced down at the girl that was resting peacefully in her arms and smiled. Heather gently kissed Naya's shoulder then slid her arm out from underneath her. She rolled over and grabbed her phone. There was a text from Ashley.

* CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS. I'VE CALLED 4 TIMES AND THIS IS URGENT HEATHER. CALL ME!*

Heather quickly jumped out of bed. She grabbed Naya's robe that was laying on the chair and headed through the glass door to the patio.

She called Ashley and on the first ring she picked up.

" Heather, where have you been?" she said.

"I just woke up, why whats going on?" Heather replied.

" Taylor is here. He wants to know where you are." Ashley said.

Heather felt sick. She hadn't talked to Taylor in days and she knew this was going to be bad.


End file.
